<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s the Malec Training Scene by Jsq86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693932">It’s the Malec Training Scene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsq86/pseuds/Jsq86'>Jsq86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Malec, Malec training scene, Original Sin - Freeform, episode novelization, i guess, iDk what you’d call it, shadowhunters ep 3x12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsq86/pseuds/Jsq86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bored one night so you get the Malec training scene in my own words because why not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s the Malec Training Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m sorry it’s terrible. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The curtains to Magnus’s bedroom were unceremoniously flung open by the warlock himself, the sunlight that streamed through the window wrenching Alec from a fitful sleep as he shielded his eyes from the uninvited light.  </p><p>“Come on, Pup. Time to rise and face the day,” Magnus said, almost too cheerfully. </p><p>“Pup?” Alec questioned, his voice still husky from sleep. </p><p>“Panda?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Ok,” Magnus gave in, opting to try a different nickname later.  </p><p>Alec fell sideways back onto the bed, a dramatic groan escaping his lips.  </p><p>“Why is it so early?” he lamented loudly, burying his face in a silky gold pillow as Magnus moved away from the window to grab something.  </p><p>“Oh, with everything going on, sleep has been a bit of a struggle,” he reluctantly admitted while walking back with a tray in hand adorned with several breakfast items.  Alec twisted in bed, gold satin sheets pooling around his waist, and looked up at the warlock in confusion.  </p><p>“Why are you dressed?” he frowned.  Magnus was never up before him, and even when he was, he usually only donned a silk kimono.  </p><p>“Oh, I had to get up to go to the farmer’s market before dawn to get ingredients for our breakfast,” Magnus said as he set the tray onto the bed, “which…admittedly, is less than perfect.” </p><p>Alec picked an odd looking pastry off the tray and studied it, not quite sure what exactly it was, or how exactly Magnus had made it.   </p><p>“Do you know how many oranges are required to make a glass of juice?” Magnus continued as he picked up a half empty glass and studied it as well. “More than I bought.” He set the glass back down with a small sigh. “I used to have magic to do all these little errands, though I have to admit, there is a certain charm in doing things the mundane way.”</p><p>“Is today a special occasion?” Alec wondered, setting the pastry back on the tray while hoping Magnus didn’t question why he wasn’t eating it, and gazed up at him.  </p><p>Magnus sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Alec fondly. “It’s your day off,” he smiled to the Shadowhunter as he pushed the tray closer to him, “and I wanted to make the most of it.” </p><p>Alec looked down at the tray with suspicion, then back up at Magnus.  “That’s actually really sweet,” he conceded softly, and Magnus’s smile widened.  “I thought so,” the warlock shrugged.  They leaned toward each other and Magnus gave Alec a quick peck on the lips before pulling away, though a little too prematurely, in Alec’s opinion, and Alec had to catch himself before falling face first onto the bed.  </p><p>“Drink up,” Magnus said, and handed the half empty glass of juice to Alec.  “It’s time for our morning exercise.” </p><p>Alec took the glass, clearly disappointed with the lack of affection he was so used to receiving, as Magnus got up and left. </p><p>—</p><p>“Look alive,” Alec ordered as he tossed a long wooden staff to Magnus—who caught it with surprise—then crossed the hard floor of the Institute’s training room and turned to face his boyfriend.  </p><p>“So authoritative. I like seeing you in your <em>Shadowhunter mode</em>,” Magnus teased, and thrust the staff out mockingly with both hands.  Alec knocked Magnus’s staff with his own in retaliation. </p><p>“Don’t flirt with me,” he warned.  Today was about training, and no amount of flirting or sexy boyfriends dressed in sexy black tank tops was going to make Alec lose focus.  “Lower your centre.” </p><p>They each took their positions across from one another and readied themselves, then Alec started at Magnus first, and they thrust and parried, the knocking of their sticks echoing off the training room walls.  </p><p>“Little less rusty than I thought,” Magnus commented after they stopped, catching a quick breath, and they charged at each other again, spinning and evading the other’s attacks.  Alec landed on the ground, one knee raised, as Magnus did a fancy display of showing off, finishing with his stick poised out in front of him.  </p><p>“Tell me you’re not just a little impressed,” he gloated.  Alec waited a beat before knocking the stick from Magnus’s hands and going in for another strike.  They went at each other again before Alec got the upper hand, and Magnus stumbled, landing face first on the hard floor.  Alec huffed and tossed both their sticks to the side as Magnus pushed himself back up with a grunt. </p><p>“Those would’ve been your last words,” the Shadowhunter said, a little breathless.  </p><p>“Not necessarily,” Magnus countered and went for Alec with bare hands this time.  They each got several hits in before Magnus danced away, clearly taunting the other man.  He beckoned at the Shadowhunter to try again, and Alec went in before being dropped like a rock to the floor as Magnus tangled their legs together, tripping Alec and capturing him in a tight headlock.  </p><p>“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Magnus casually pointed out as Alec struggled against him. “I trained with Grand Master Mistuyo Maeda.”</p><p>“Is that where you got your black belt in name dropping?” Alec grunted, Magnus’s muscular arms still firmly locked around his neck. </p><p>“Oh…low blow.” </p><p>Alec did a quick movement to try to break free, but the warlock bested him again, pinning his head to the ground with one hand while holding one of Alec’s arms in the air with the other.  </p><p>“You deserved it,” Alec ground out, his face smashed into the hard Institute floor. </p><p>Another quick maneuver and he was able to escape but was quickly trapped again between Magnus’s thighs.  </p><p>“I didn’t know this was supposed to be a competition,” he said through gritted teeth, though secretly he wondered how the tables had turned so fast.  <em>He</em> was supposed to be the one doing the training. Though he would be lying if he said it wasn’t making him feel a type of way.  </p><p>“Oh, am I supposed to just let you win?” </p><p>Alec narrowly escaped again, and they jumped apart, standing up and a safe distance away from each other. Magnus stuck out a hand mockingly and Alec slapped it away in annoyance. </p><p>“We’re supposed to be <em>working</em>,” he said, indicating the direction their training was going. </p><p>Magnus sauntered around him.  “Oh you’re so cute when you’re serious,” he teased.  They circled each other before Alec finally stopped, his breath ragged from overexertion. He had tried and failed to get through their training.  Though if he was being honest, he hadn’t had a chance as soon as he’d seen Magnus in his training getup.  He was weak when it came to tank tops and biceps.   </p><p>“I told you not to flirt with me,” he warned again in a low voice, then moved toward the warlock in three long strides, pushing him up against the wall behind him.  They eyed each other hungrily, the surprise of Alec’s behavior evident on Magnus’s face, before Alec attacked again, his mouth connecting with Magnus’s with a controlled urgency.  Revved up from training, their hands were anywhere and everywhere, their mouths and tongues melding together, their bodies never close enough, until Magnus’s hands under Alec’s shirt brought him back to reality and he pulled away with a reluctant abruptness.   </p><p>“Hold that thought,” he breathed, and he waved his hand around nonsensically, his brain a muddled mess. Magnus eyed him curiously, wondering what Alec could possibly be thinking, and why he had suddenly stopped. </p><p>“Bedroom.” </p><p>Without waiting for a response, Alec turned and strode out of the training room on long, eager legs, leaving a stunned Magnus in his wake.  Making sure the coast was clear, Magnus adjusted his outfit as he walked, then ran, after the Shadowhunter. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Find me on tumblr @my-archerboy 🖤💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>